New Opportunities
by CLBisMe
Summary: Hermione finds something on a morning jog that could change her life forever and possibly someone else's life as well. To find out, look inside. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Odd Findings

Hola! CLB is back and ready for action. I haven't written anything in awhile old or new but this idea has been burning inside of me, urging me to produce a new story. I do hope all you lovely people enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer- I own this plot but nothing else

New Opportunities

It was a brilliant summer morning and Miss Hermione Granger decided to leave the security of her home and go for a morning jog. The sun was reflecting on the clouds with gorgeous hues of pinks and yellows. Hermione pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail before shooting out of the house wearing a tank top and running shorts. Her parents at work, giving her all the time in the world to do as she pleased.

Hermione quickly locked the door and placed the earphones of her iPod (recently bestowed upon her by her doting parents) and she began to run to the fast pace beat. She ran down the road towards the woods where a nicely worn path was placed before her. She looked around at all the life surrounding her, the squirrels and chipmunks hip-hopped here and there, while birds squeaked and squawked above her head. Gazing at the gorgeous surroundings she noticed that there was a red stain on the path ahead and she ran faster to see what it could be; before she could get to the spot she yanked her earphones out and turned her iPod off. She then examined the ground in front of her.

Blood.

Hermione's heart, already racing because of exercising, began to beat so fast she thought it would explode. She started to think of all the possibilities of how the blood could have gotten there. She tried to rationalize it as a fox had snatched a baby animal, or even an adult animal, and this is the place where the murder took place. Murder… It couldn't be, could it? Hermione noticed that the blood made a trail that diverted from the nicely worn path that she had so recently been running on.

Hermione's curiosity as well a bravery pushed her to follow the blood trail. She was afraid to see what might have occurred. She followed it and noticed how sporadic the trail was, it was straight then the patch would show a decent amount of blood then got so sparse she was afraid she couldn't follow it but then it would pick back up again. Hermione's blood ran cold and her heart stopped beating when she realized she had found the victim… It was a boy! Hermione quickly ran over to the body to see how bad the wound was and if they were still alive.

"Holy cricket!" whispered Hermione to herself. She looked at the boy; he was covered in cuts and bruises. Some of the cuts were still gushing blood because they were so deep. Hermione picked up the boy's wrist to check for a pulse. There was one but it was faint. All of a sudden the boy moved and his eyes opened and rested upon Hermione.

"It's ok; I'll get you to the hospital. Then you will be just fine," Hermione said trying the reassure the wounded boy.

"Mudblood? Is that you?" asked a strikingly familiar voice.

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped.

As sure as hell it was bloody Malfoy (excuse the pun) lying on the forest floor covered in wounds from head to toe.

"How did you find me?" Draco breathed out the question, Hermione could tell it was hard for him to speak; he must be so weak loosing as much blood as he had.

"No more questions Malfoy, we need to get you to the hospital!" Hermione commanded. She took out her wand (she had turned 17 already) and levitated the wounded Malfoy out of the forest scaring some unfortunate animals on her way out.

Hermione got him to her house. She looked around and realized how was she going to explain the medics how she found him without them having to investigate the crime. She put Malfoy in the hard wood floor and got a book she bought right after school let out which consisted on how to help a wounded victim. Hey having Harry and Ron as companions and with a war brewing she needed to know all she could to keep them all alive.

It the blink of an eye Draco Malfoy was healed with the utterance of a few spells. Malfoy was still extremely weak because of all the blood he lost and Hermione tried to help with that and said a spell that would give him an infusion of type O blood. No matter what blood type he was, O would not harm him. Hermione levitated and placed Malfoy on the couch and made sure he was in a comfortable position.

Hermione called her parents telling them as soon as they could get home for them to come because she needed to talk to them. They arrived an hour later after finishing up with their last dental patient and closing the office for the rest of the afternoon. The rushed into the house and asked what was going on.

"Mummy, Daddy," she began, "I have a small problem, ok well it's actually a big problem."

"What is it?" he dad asked seriously.

"Well when I went on my morning jog I saw blood on the path in the forest I run in (at that her mother gasped). I followed it and found him," all the while she was telling them this and how she had gotten him home as well as how she fixed him up with a few spell, she lead them to none other than a sleeping Draco Malfoy.

"Who is this?" her parents exclaimed.

"Remember that boy I always said bugged the hell out of Harry, Ron and me? This is him, Mummy and Daddy meet Draco Malfoy," she said to her parents who were in shock.

"Isn't this the boy who killed the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" asked her father.

"No, he _tried_ to though," Hermione had told her parents when she went home immediately what was about to happen in the wizarding world (the war) and all about the beloved headmaster's murder.

"Well, we can't keep him…" said her mother still shocked at what was happening.

"He has no where else to go," Hermione told her parents.

"How do you know this? Did he tell you?" asked her parents.

"No, but by the way he was beat up, I know that he has no where else to turn and I can't let anyone, even my worse enemy face what he has gone through again. I don't care if he wouldn't do the same for me, but you two have taught me to treat others as I would wish to be treated," Hermione finished her mini-speech and looked at her amazed parents.

"Alright Hermione, he can stay in the guest room, but if he does anything that could do you or anyone else harm, he is out of here in a second. You hear me?" her father said and then gave her a hug. Her mother said that she would go make some tea to calm them all down after giving her daughter a big hug.

Draco who had finally woken up kept him eyes closed but heard the whole conversation Granger had with her parents. He was amazed that she would stand up for him in such a manner. He was going to be as good as he could, Granger didn't know what she had gotten herself into when she helped him. He was the number one person, next to Potter, on Voldemort's hit list. Hermione Granger had opened her home to a person who had ridiculed her all for the sake that she was a good person. How would he ever repay her? His mind exploded with thoughts and he opened his eyes to see a slightly worried Hermione standing over him.

"Thanks Granger," Draco said with a stiff smile, a jolt of pain shot through the right side of his body.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked sensing that Malfoy was in some pain.

"It hurts, right here…" Malfoy moaned pointing to a spot on his right side. Hermione lifted his shirt and noticed a huge bruise that was extremely dark was in full bloom on his side.

"Damn… that is massive!" said her father while he looked at the internal wound.

"Hermione, you can't fix that?" asked her mother who was alarmed at the sight of the bruise.

"No mother, I can't heal that but I can help the pain ease…" Hermione leafed through her magical medical book. She muttered a spell and immediately the pain began to ease and Malfoy looked at Hermione with a true smile.

"Thanks… Hermione? Wow that is weird, I don't think I have ever said your first name before," Draco said looked around at the room. It was filled with family pictures, only a coupled moved and those were of Hermione, Potter and Weasley waving in delight. Draco looked at all the smiling pictures and noticed that there was a lot of love in this family; surely none of them would disown each other like his very own parents had.

"Now tell me… Draco," Hermione stumbled slightly at his first name and gave a small smile, "who beat you to a bloody pulp and how did get into the forest?"

Ba-da-dum!!!! hehe. Cliffie, I suppose this is the time I should beg you to review this but if you like it you might if don't please don't bother unless it is constructive critism. Thank you all for reading!

- 3-

CLBisMe


	2. Unknown Pain

Hola mis amigos! hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of this but the plot.

**Violence in prevelent so if you do not like that i am forwarning you to turn back while you still can.**

* * *

_When we left off- _

"_Now tell me… Draco," Hermione stumbled slightly at his first name and gave a small smile, "who beat you to a bloody pulp and how did get into the forest?"_

Present time

"Are you sure you want to know?" Draco asked seriously.

"You know I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know. Draco I need to know all I can to be able to help you," Hermione answered his question with little thought of how horrible and heart-wrenching Draco's story might be.

"First of all I am going to let you know a secret about me because it might help you understand me better. My parents spoiled me but I can tell now that they never truly cared about me. My punishments were crueler than anyone should ever have to experience so when I tell you this story, I will not spare details. I might even sound like I am unbothered by it because I am used to being beaten and hurt by my own parents. Ok, everything started right after I was in the tower with Dumbledore… I just knew that I couldn't kill him. He was so powerful but at this moment he was just so—weak. His eyes shot through me to my core and I just couldn't do it. I would have negotiated with Dumbledore about turning sides if Snape, who had to finish out what I didn't do because of an oath he made with my mother, hadn't come in at that exact moment and did the job for me. I was shocked and Snape commanded me to run for it, and that is what I did. I ran so far that I had no clue where I was, I had nothing, just the clothes on my back. Finally I was able to direct myself to my mansion, just outside of it in the woods. I listened for any signs that the Dark Lord might be there. I was right to do so because he was there, at my home, to kill me for not doing the job. Unfortunately, murdering Headmaster Dumbledore was my initiation and I failed. I stayed in the woods until the Dark Lord left and I snuck into my house to get my things and leave but I was caught by my mother. My first thought was, 'good, it's my mother and not my father' but I was so wrong… I'm sorry I just feel really tired all of a sudden," Draco started the first part of his story but he began to feel weary. Hermione asked her parents what was in the house that they could make to eat. Her parents went into the kitchen and about 30 minutes later came out with some chicken fingers and fries.

"Thank you for making this, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," Draco said smiling up at Hermione's parents while he was lying on the couch.

"It was no problem, eat up and then you finish your story, ok darling?" replied Hermione's mother. Draco smiled but felt saddened because his own mother never called him darling or even made a meal for him, why would she when she had house elves to do that for her. About 15 minutes later the family plus one was done eating and Draco began to tell his story again.

"As I said earlier, it was my mother who found me. I thought that she would definitely make sure I could escape from the manner without being caught. I couldn't have been more mistaken. My mother's eyes became black as midnight with hatred- for _me_, her only son. She grabbed my arm so hard her finger nails cut into my flesh as she drug me to my father in his study," Draco looked around at the three Grangers and he was shocked to see the compassion spilling forth from all three. "Are you sure you want to hear this? It begins to get very violent," Draco asked the family, he didn't want to cause them any pain from having heard his story.

"Go ahead son, you need to tell us all you can," replied Hermione's father. Draco was shocked to hear someone call him son in such a caring manner. Lucius said the word with such contempt, like he never truly wanted a child. And with the whole Granger family waiting for him to continue Draco felt a little encouraged about the future.

"Alright," Draco took a deep breath and began yet again, "My mother brought me to my father and he looked like he had been beaten to hell and back (excuse my language Mrs. Granger). He must have been punished because I did not succeed in my task and I knew he was going to make me pay for it. He got up and removed my mother's hand from my bleeding and bruised arm and told her that she was to leave the room immediately and tell the Dark Lord that I had been found. Believe me, I was about to faint with just the thought of what was to come and what my father would do to me while waiting for the Dark Lord to arrive. First my Father flung me down on the floor and began to curse me repeatedly with one of the unforgivable curses," and when Draco admitted this, Hermione stood up and walked over him and sat next to holding his hand for the human contact that he sorely needed.

"It's ok, just tell me everything you can," Hermione said with comforting tones laced within her voice. "You're safe now," she whispered in his ear. Draco felt a renewed sense of tranquility come upon him when Hermione spoke these words to him.

With another deep breath Draco started again, "My own father beat me to a bloody pulp. My father kicked, hit and slashed away at me while saying things that I will not mention because they were so vile I can not repeat them myself. He took his cane and hit me repeatedly until I thought that I could feel or think about anything other than pain. I could barely breathe because the intense pain that my own father bestowed upon me. He used the unforgivable curse several more times until I practically passed out because loss of blood and the excruciating pain. My mother came in to announce that the Dark Lord had arrived and my father left the room with her, both believing I was obviously in too much pain to move. He forgot to do one thing though, he didn't take my wand with him and with the last bit of energy I possessed I apparated thinking of somewhere safe. I landed on a dirt road and I laid there until I felt like I could move again. I went into the woods and noticed I was leaving a blood trail that my father or any deatheaters could easily follow and I tried to run. I noticed I left less blood running but I lost too much energy in a short period of time. I began to walk and then I had to lay down again but in a few minutes time I got up to walk further and I collapsed right where you found me," Draco finally finished his horrifying story of the punishment his father had given to him. 'Poor Draco, his father beat the living daylights out of his only son,' thought Hermione.

"Wow Draco. First I want to tell you that your strength is awe-inspiring and I will do all I can do to help you ok? Secondly how are you feeling and is there anything you need?" Hermione asked feeling absolutely heart broken that a father would do such a thing to his own child.

"I don't need anything other than a little rest, thank you again for finding me. I know it took a lot for you to bring me to your home, I want to apologize for the way I have treated you for the last 6 years. I think that had I been in your position I probably wouldn't have done any of what you have done for me. You really are a very good person Hermione Granger. I would also like to thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger for letting me stay on your couch, but I believe I would be endangering you if I stayed here. Hermione, you are already in danger because of how close you and Potter are… I just can't let you be in any more danger because you decided you would be nice to me. So with this I bid you goodbye," Draco made his longwinded apology and thanked the Grangers for their hospitality and tried to stand up and walk out the door.

"Draco Malfoy, sit your arse (sorry mummy) down, you need to rest. My parents and I have decided that you are to stay here because I am fully protected here. The Headmistress put so many protection spells on this house that no one can enter it without one us with them. My home has a secret keeper so only the people we allow can be here. Draco, you must stay otherwise you will die. I'm going to alert Headmistress McGonagall that you are here and I need to inform her about what has happened to you," As Hermione said this she pushed herself up off the couch and made her way up to her room to write a much needed letter to Minerva McGonagall.

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I must inform you that I found Mr. Draco Malfoy while I was on a jog this morning. He was cut and bruised from head to toe and I took him back to the house to try and help him. I fixed him up the best I could with the new spell book I got this summer to help me learn how to keep Harry and Ron from getting too bloodied up in the upcoming war. I heard his full story and I believe that you should come to hear it as well. I request that you come soon so that we can see about letting him join our side. Please come soon Headmistress! _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione finished her letter and tapped the piece of paper with a spell that only allowed McGonagall's eyes to read it. She had gotten an owl from Harry for her 17th birthday. Ron had given her a lovely journal with a phoenix feather (those feathers have ends that never go dull), as well some nice ink which she used to write the letter to McGonagall. She sent off the letter and went back down stairs to see what she could to help her new ally Draco Malfoy.

When she came down stairs she almost laughed out loud when she saw Draco looking at her parents as if they were crazy. They were explaining how the TV worked.

"What do you _mean_ that people are in that tiny box, they would never fit in there!" Draco exclaimed looking at the box like it was cursed.

"Draco, Draco, Draco… They aren't actually in the box they… O well never mind," Hermione tried but could see that it was a never ending battle, he would never quite get the concept of a TV.

"But Hermione! What do you mean?" Draco started asking again.

"Shhhh, just watch it. It's very relaxing," And with that Hermione sat down on the couch with a confused Draco and turned the TV on.

"Wow, this is actually cool! What else is there that I don't know about?" Draco looked around excitedly.

"You will learn about all Muggle appliances in due time Draco," Hermione said wearily… 'What a day' she thought to herself.

"But……" Draco started.

"No." Hermione replied.

* * *

Some comic relief after a heavy story. I hope you enjoyed and thank you all who reviewed I enjoyed them, cookie for all who reviewed!!! 

Love,

CLBisMe


	3. Dancing in the rain

Hola mis amigos! I appreciate all the reviews, it motivates me to update to story quicker wink wink, hehe. Well I hope this satifies your cravings.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this plot.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up," Draco whispered nudging the sleeping Hermione.

"Mummy, just 5 more minutes please…" Hermione responded as she tried to sleepily swat at Draco.

"I am not your mummy, wake up! C'mon Hermione, I need to ask you something," Draco said trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" was all he could get from her.

"Where's the bathroom?" Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione perked up immediately as her eyes widened. Her parents had to go run a few errands mainly to get more food and something that was supposed to be a surprise.

"C'mon Draco I'll show you where the bathroom is, but if you would please follow me so I can also show you where you will be sleeping while you are here," Hermione stood up and offered a helping hand for Draco. He winced because the pain that shot straight up his body then back down to his toes.

"Are you ok?" Hermione inquired, she was extremely concerned for him because she didn't know how to help him anymore than she had.

"I'll be fine," he said while struggling to stand up.

"Ok… well follow me," Hermione walked and then waited for Draco to slowly follow. They made it, slowly but surely, up the stairs to where Draco's room would be.

"Here it is, equipped with its own bathroom just for you," Hermione said while smiling at the boy.

"Good, I could really use one at the moment, excuse me for a moment please," he said politely. Draco might not have been extremely loved by his parents but he knew etiquette and had good manners.

Hermione waited on the bed thinking of how she might possibly be able to explain the situation to both Harry and Ron. 'Oh dear… this isn't going to be easy, is it?' Hermione thought. She knew she could handle it though and she jumped a little when Draco flushed the toilet and opened the bathroom door.

"Did I scare you?" Draco teased with a smile playing at his lips.

"Just a little, I was just pondering to myself about a certain issue," Hermione said to him in reply.

"Oh, is it about Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, how did you know? Anyways I just know the two are going to explode when I tell them everything. Do you think that they will-- I don't know… not want me as a friend anymore?" Hermione asked revealing her deepest anxiety to Draco.

"Well Miss Granger, if they are truly your friends, like they claim to be, I'm sure they will forgive you for taking in a bastard like me," Draco replied. Hermione looked shocked; Draco was actually trying to comfort her.

"You're right, I just hope they see it like that too," Hermione whispered.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" asked Draco skillfully trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well we could have a movie night… Hmmm sound good?" Hermione asked still pondering how she would let Harry and Ron know the little situation unfolding in front of her.

"Ok, I don't know what that is, but if it is fun and will help you loosen up a bit, I'll try it," Draco said pulling Hermione up to her feet.

"Oh, ok… but it isn't night yet, it is only 4 in the afternoon," Hermione told Draco.

"Hmmm, now that is an issue, must it happen at night?" asked naïve little Draco.

"Well, it doesn't have to be, but it just makes the movie better, especially if it is scary," Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"Let's do something fun between now and after we eat, what do you do that is fun during the day?" Draco was curious to see how Muggles had fun without magic.

"How about we go outside in the backyard?" Hermione asked.

"But won't we will be seen?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No, the spells cover the house and all the land it is on," Hermione told him.

"Ok, let's do that then," he looked down at Hermione. Draco looked at Hermione and noticed that she was a lot shorter than him. He looked at her and gave her a smile. He realized he had never truly been happy before now.

They traveled downstairs and went outside to see it was raining. Draco looked downhearted 'things just don't seem to be going my way' he thought to himself after all he had gotten a horrid beating from his own father and now it was raining (I know, that should be the least of his worried right?).

"C'mon let's go back inside," said a dejected Draco.

"Why, haven't you ever played in the rain before?" Hermione asked while spinning in the rain giggling her head off.

"No…" Draco replied staring at Hermione who was twirling in such a carefree manner that he was sure she never exposed at Hogwarts.

"Come dance in the rain with me Draco!" Hermione giggled out. She held her hands out from him to come and join her. Draco with a confused look ran over to her and took her hands.

"But there is no music," Draco shouted over the sound of the pouring rain.

"Wait a second," Hermione fixed that little problem with a swish and flick of her wand. Music drifted in the air like steam from a warm piece of pie.

Draco took her hands again and the danced together and nothing else in the world matter to either of them. Draco never realized that life was supposed to be truly fun and enjoyable. He spun Hermione and she smiled up at him, she really was a sight to see. Her hair all wet, her clothes looked heavy because they were drenched with rain, but all the while she began to look more and more like an angel. All at once she took both of his hands and they both began to twirl in a circle relying on each other for balance otherwise they would both end up on the ground.

"Are you having fun yet Draco?" Hermione yelled while laughing.

"Why yes I am! Are you?" Draco shouted in reply he too was laughing.

"Wait I think my parents are home," Hermione said while she stopped and looked at the driveway. Sure enough her parents were home and were bringing in several bags.

"Do you need help with that?" Hermione yelled over the fence at her parents.

"No sweetie we got it; thanks for asking though," her mother said in reply staring curiously at them.

"Let's go inside to see what they got," Hermione whispered to Draco pulling him inside.

"What were you two doing outside in the rain like that?" her father inquired, "You're sopping wet! Go change Hermione, Draco we got you something."

"You didn't have to Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Draco said extremely shocked at how generous Hermione's parents were.

In two different bags were clothes, some t-shirts, some polos, some pants, some shorts, you name it there it was. Draco's mouth hung open, how could a family be so giving?

"Wow… Thank you," Draco's awe at such generosity was shown in his voice.

"You are very welcome dear, now both of you go change, you are going to catch a cold if you don't soon," Hermione's mother order them.

"Hermione, why are you and your family so nice to me? I never did anything to deserve the kindness that all of you are showing me. How can I repay you for all that you have done for me?" Draco said to Hermione in the hallway between their bedrooms. He had stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him smiling.

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. That is how I have been raised Draco, I want to help you. I know you have never done anything to cause me to want to help you but I really do. I see a future for you and I know I can help somehow, besides if I am nice to you, hopefully you will be nice to me; see, hasn't it worked so far? Plus I know the only reasons you picked on me was because of your father as well as the fact I am Harry's friend and now that you are away from him and school, you can be yourself with me. I don't care what anyone, even Harry and Ron, will say, I want to help you Draco," Hermione said and gave Draco a smile. He looked down at her and he gave her the first true hug he had ever given to anyone in his life.

"Thank you, you really are an amazing person," Draco whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to take a shower I will be down in time for dinner ok? Can you tell my parents that when you go downstairs?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I will see you when you come down then," Draco replied. He scurried into his room and sat on his bed. He zoned out for about a minute and then he realized he was soaking wet. He got up and changed into a new shirt and some shorts that Hermione's parents had to willingly bought for him. He smiled because they fit him perfectly. The Grangers were so nice to him, 'one day I will repay them' vowed Draco as he left his room.

"Mr. Granger, Hermione said she will be down in time for dinner, I hope that it is ok," Draco said when he saw Hermione's father starting to cook dinner in the kitchen.

"That is fine Draco, how about you go sit in the living room and watch some TV, I'm sure Hermione taught you how to use it while we were gone," Mr. Granger said kindly to Draco.

Draco nodded and left the kitchen and sat on the couch facing the TV. 'Wow, my father would kill me if he saw me acting the way I am; then again, he already tried to kill me, so I guess it really makes no difference. I am beginning to believe that it doesn't matter what you are but what matters is who you are. Muggles or not, Hermione's family is so open and caring and I hope that one day I can do the same for someone else.' Draco thought to himself while zoning in front of the TV.

"Draco? What are you doing?" Hermione asked a still dazed Draco Malfoy.

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking that's all," answered Draco.

"Ok, well what movies would you like to watch tonight, scary or funny?" Hermione inquired as she went over to movie case.

"Whatever you want Hermione, I don't really know anything about movies," Draco told her while sitting and staring at her.

"Ok, scary it is!" Hermione said while laughing.

"Alright, if that is what you want then let's watch a scary movie."

"Stay Alive is scary; do you want to watch that?" Hermione asked sitting next to Draco on the couch.

"Sure, what is it about?"

"Well the plot line is that there is this video game that people play and that when they die in the game, they die exactly the same way in real life," Hermione explained to Draco.

"What is a video game?" Draco asked feeling stupid. He had no clue as to what anything was. The TV confused him to no end, 'how do people fit in there?' he kept wondering. And now he had no clue what a video game was.

"A video game is what Muggles play for entertainment, it is complicated to explain but they use to the TV to play the game."

'O great,' thought Draco, 'another thing that has to do with the TV.'

"Hermione, Draco, dinner is ready!" Hermione's mom said to them from the kitchen.

The Grangers and Draco ate a nice dinner of stake and bake potatoes. Draco saw how much the family of three cared for each other by the way they laughed and talked to one another. At the manor, dinners were not for conversing with one another but they were for eating. His parents never told funny storied from yester years or how work went. Draco was actually glad he didn't hear about his dad's 'work,' which mainly consisted of taking innocent people hostage for the Dark Lord. But here in the Granger household, Hermione's mom would joke about when she and Hermione's father were younger and were at school together. 'They did some crazy things back then' thought Draco. And Hermione's father talked about how silly his patients act when they are under laughing gas. Hermione laughed so hard that her drink came out her nose. Draco laughed at Hermione, and he too had his drink fly straight out his nose. Everyone was happy in the Granger household just hours after Hermione had found Draco on the verge of death.

"Ready to watch Stay Alive?" Hermione asked Draco after dinner was over.

"Yes, I have been waiting since before dinner for this," Draco answered. He was having so much fun the best part though was that he thought that he could never actually have fun.

Hermione and Draco spread out some blankets on the floor along with some huge throw pillows. Hermione placed the movie in and sat down next to a curious Draco. The movie began with three deaths and throughout the whole movie the deaths escalated until only three were left alive. The evil lady in the tower scared the hell out of Draco; he let out a yelp when her dead corpse sat up in bed near the end. Hermione smiled a little but she too always hated that scene. In the end when the ugly old lady died and the end revealed itself, Draco was confused.

"Hermione, I don't understand, what about the other copies of the game? Will they kill people too?" Draco pondered.

"The movie leaves you hanging doesn't it?" Hermione answered while laughing.

"Hermione I am tired," Draco said through a yawn.

"Well I would think you should be. I just want you to know you are safe here and that I believe that McGonagall will let you stay here. I will protect you ok? You have been through so much in your life, stuff I hope I never experience and I am heart broken that you had to go through it. So I will make sure you are safe," Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Thanks Hermione, you are indeed a much better person than I was or may ever be," Draco whispered back and tried to stand up and felt some pain that had subsided until now. His face told Hermione all she needed to know and she said a spell to soothe his pain and the two teenagers went up the stairs to sleep and dream of a better future.

* * *

Hey all! I have made this chapter a little more light hearted, next time McGonagall will appear and the story will be 'heavier' again. Thanks for all the kind feedback, I really love to hear it. But if you like it I'm not going to beg you to review because it means more to me for you all to do it without my request. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Small Revelations

Hello my wonderful readers, thank you all to who have reviewed! Enjoy this chapter, I am going to try and update soon.

(If anyone can name the song and the artist -must be both- I mention later on in the chapter I will try to work you into the story for a cameo appearence.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the morning to see a tawny owl at her window. She opened up the window and let the owl in so she could detach the letter from its leg. The letter was blank until Hermione tapped the paper with her wand and muttered a quick spell. Sure enough the letter was from McGonagall.

_ Hermione,_

_I am pleased that you put aside your differences with Mr. Malfoy and that you are letting him stay in your home; I hope that your parents do not mind the intrusion. I will arrive at noon to talk with Mr. Malfoy about taking care of his situation. I assume you will inform him of this. I only hope that his circumstances don't endanger you anymore than you already are._

_ Sincerely_

_ Headmistress_

_ McGonagall_

Hermione walked out of her room, but not before putting on a black t-shirt that said 'I like you, you're different' and comfy pair of jeans. She walked down the hall to see if Draco was awake yet or not. She knocked lightly on the door and a muffled voice spoke within the room.

"Wake up silly, it's me. Do you want breakfast?" Hermione asked through the door.

"Blah, blah, blah," was all Hermione could make out.

"I can't understand you Draco, open the door please," Hermione politely asked.

Draco got off the bed and threw on a shirt and pair of shorts the Grangers had gotten him. He walked to the door and cracked it open, and he popped his head out the door.

"Yes? You woke me up from a pleasant dream Miss Granger, is there anything you need?" inquired Draco teasingly with a quirky half smile.

"I asked you if you wanted breakfast or not yet. I have some news from McGonagall by the way," informed Hermione.

"Oh, what did she have to say?" Draco questioned Hermione.

"She said she will be arriving at noon to talk to you about your predicament."

"Ok, well we can still hang out together before she gets here right?" asked a worried Draco.

"Of course, it is only 8:36. We have plenty of time to have fun before she arrives," Hermione reassured him.

Hermione and Draco scurried downstairs to see that Hermione's parents had already left for work but had left them a note. The note read:

"Hermione and Draco,

We know that you are up by now if you are reading this letter and you are probably hungry. There is a place within walking distance that you two can have breakfast at. Next to the note there is some money, have a great time dears!

Love,

Mummy and Daddy"

Hermione smiled at the note but realized that if Draco were to go out in public, the deatheaters might find him. An idea struck Hermione, 'I wonder…' she thought.

"Draco, I have an idea that could maybe solve our problems," said Hermione.

"Well, what is this brilliant idea?" Draco inquired.

"I think I could change your looks with a spell so that deatheaters can't recognize you," Hermione informed him.

"Really? Wow, that would solve one problem. But…" Draco started.

"But what, Draco?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I like the way I look now," Draco confessed.

"It would only be temporary," Hermione said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked and when Hermione responded with a quick nod and a smile, he agreed.

Hermione drug Draco into the downstairs bathroom and grabbed another one of her spell books. She leafed through the pages until she found the right spell. She decided that she would change both of their looks a little just to be on the safe side. If they found her they would take her to use against Harry, normally she wasn't afraid but now that deatheaters would be looking everywhere for Draco, Hermione thought it was best to step up security.

"Ok, how about I give you auburn hair and I turn my hair black?" Hermione suggested.

"Hmm, how about I have black and you have auburn," He threw back at her.

"Oh, don't be difficult. I know you don't want to change how you look but if it keeps us safe then I believe we should do so," Hermione snapped at him.

"Alright, if we must," said a defeated Draco Malfoy.

Hermione made sure the spell was right and then said it with a flick of her wand. Draco's hair because an intense shade of auburn that accentuated his eyes and she also gave him a nice tan to top it all off. Draco was so pale that he would be easy to recognize but with the new tan he looked much healthier and Hermione could hardly believe the difference it made. Hermione then flicked her wand once again and her hair became an exotic shade of black and along with changing the color she also made her hair sleek and straight. No one would know it was her with out her curly mess of brown hair.

"Wow, we look much different," Draco said in awe while staring at their reflections.

"Good, but once we get back I'm taking the spell off, ok?" said Hermione.

"Alright, you ready to go now? I am starving," Draco informed Hermione right as his stomach rumbled.

"Yes, let's go get breakfast," Hermione replied with a little giggle.

And with those words the two left the security of the house and they walked down the street until they reached a little restaurant. When they went in a bell signaled their arrival and many of the workers said good morning to them. They chose a booth near the back of the building and their waitress came over and bid them a cheerful hello.

"Can I get you anything to drink dears," she asked with a sweet smile.

"A root beer please," Hermione answered.

"I'll take one of those too," Draco replied with an unsure smile.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks and I'll give you a few minutes to look for what you want," the waitress left the table and Draco looked at Hermione.

"What is a root beer?" he asked her under his breath. Hermione popped her head up from the menu she was holding.

"Oh, well… I don't know what it is exactly but it tastes really good. It has no alcohol in it, Draco don't worry you will like it," Hermione said smiling at Draco's lack of knowledge of the Muggle world.

When the waitress came back to the table, she set down the drinks and asked if the two were ready to order. They answered yes and told her their orders. Draco and Hermione waited for their food in silence until Draco spoke.

"Hermione, when are you going to tell Potter and Weasley about me staying at your house?" Draco asked almost self-consciously.

"After we talk to McGonagall today, I will figure out how to tell them without them exploding. Ron will, of course, throw a tantrum about it but Harry will be quiet and he will probably hold himself up in his room to think about it. He will then ask to talk to me in private and I will explain to him the whole ordeal again but this time he will listen. It is the pattern the guys take almost every time. But I am scared because I have never done anything this extreme and I don't know if they will follow their usual pattern," Hermione told him but he could see her confidence level dwindle as she spoke.

"Hermione, I don't want them to hate you, you don't deserve that. When McGonagall comes I will ask her to take me to Hogwarts. I'll be safe there," said Draco, he realized that he was becoming a different person. He was finally able to see how good it felt not to be selfish.

"Look at me Draco, I don't care what Harry and Ron do to me. Like you told me yesterday, if they are my friends they will deal with it," Hermione said sternly.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Draco asked; he was a little shocked at what Hermione said.

"You know what, I don't even know why myself. But Draco, I just don't want you to get hurt because I wasn't there to help you," Hermione said truthfully.

"Here is your food, darlings," The waitress said while placing their food down on the table.

Hermione had gotten waffles and hash browns while Draco had gotten sausage and eggs and toast. When they were done with their meal, they paid the bill and left the tip. Hermione and Draco somberly walked out of the little restaurant back to the house. They hadn't said much since the food had been brought to them. When they arrived at the house, they still had some time to sit and relax before McGonagall came. Hermione took the masking charms off and went up to her room after telling Draco she was going to take a shower.

Hermione turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and let it melt away all her troubles. Like most people, Hermione would sing in her shower when she was alone. She didn't get the luxury at Hogwarts because there was always a chance that someone could walk in and hear her. But what she didn't know was that she had left her both her bedroom and bathroom doors slightly ajar, allowing Draco, who was passing by at the moment to go to his room, to hear her song. It was a slow but pretty song which consisted of someone fighting to rid someone else's fears and pain but in the end being alone. Draco's heart dropped in his chest because Hermione did sound so alone while singing it. 'Maybe she wants me to stay because she feels like I am more reliable than Potter or Weasley,' Draco thought. 'I will be there for her, she won't be alone anymore,' and with that thought Draco walked to his room and sat on his bed. He was going to need some time to think.

That time was up when McGonagall, in her cat form, had come to the house and had knocked with her tailed. Hermione opened the door and looked down to see the cat and allowed it to come in. McGonagall changed right in front of their eyes. She looked sternly at the two teens and asked if they could sit down and talk. Hermione showed her the living room and the Headmistress took a comfy armchair while Hermione and Draco had taken their seats on the couch.

"How are you two doing?" McGonagall questioned Hermione and Draco.

"Honestly Headmistress, this isn't a little powwow about feelings. I need to tell you my story," Draco said trying to get to the point.

"Ok then, Mr. Malfoy, do proceed," said the Headmistress.

Draco told his story, from beginning to end, the same way he had with Hermione's family. McGonagall said in order to make sure that he was telling the truth , she would need to use a truth serum. This enraged Hermione whose face turned a livid shade of red.

"Why don't you believe him? He has done nothing wrong!" Hermione said coming to Draco's defense.

"Hermione, it's ok, I'll do whatever it takes to make you understand that I am fully done with the Dark Lord," Draco said firmly and confidently.

McGonagall put a drop of the serum into some water and made Draco drink the whole glass. Then she asked him to tell his story again. Amazingly Draco's story was exactly the same from top to bottom, no holes or pockets of information told this time that were left out last time. Draco was indeed a truthful wizard, and when McGonagall confirmed that he was being truthful Draco sent a smile towards Hermione who smile back in return.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think it would be best if you were to stay at Grimmald Place with Harry and the Weasley family. I believe you would be much safer there than here," McGonagall informed him.

"No, Headmistress, he is staying here. Draco would be torn to pieces by Harry and Ron and don't you deny it. We are not in any more danger together than we are apart because both of us have a bounty over our head. Voldemort wants both of us, but he doesn't know that Draco and I are here together. I believe he is safer to stay here," Hermione finished her little speech.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed and she looked at Hermione for a quick second before curtly nodding.

"Ms. Granger, maybe you are right. For now Mr. Malfoy can stay here, but we must inform the others about him."

"I intend to tell Harry and Ron soon, Headmistress, please leave that job to me," Hermione said with an air of confidence.

"Alright Ms. Granger, but you must tell them soon. If you do not inform them in three days, I will," And with those last words McGonagall transformed back into a cat and Hermione let her out with a quick goodbye. She looked over at Draco and a sense of relief flooded her body. She threw herself on the couch next to Draco. The whole encounter with McGonagall had taken about two hours and both of the teens were exhausted from the stress put upon them.

"You did a fantastic job telling her off Hermione," Draco said and in his eyes one could see how proud he was of Hermione telling the Headmistress to piss off (well though not exactly in those words).

"You did a mighty fine job yourself," Hermione said with a yawn. She grabbed one of the huge throw pillows from the night before and lay down on the carpeted floor. Draco stared at her with a smile before he too got a big pillow and laid down to rest next to Hermione. Both fell asleep and when Hermione's parents came home from work, they saw two teens dead asleep facing each other with slight smiles on their faces.

* * *

Cute ending to a revealing chapter. I hope the romance part isn't going too fast or too slow for all of you, it'll get there I promise. But for now enjoy the awkwardness provided. Thank you all for reading, if you like you can review, but no worries if you don't.

Love,

CLBisMe


	5. Movies & Dinner & Feelings, OH MY!

Hey everyone! It has taken me awhile to update and I just want to apologise for that. This is the longest chapter yet, so I hope that this makes up for it. Please review, I really do enjoy them. But don't feel forced to, i really just want your imput. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I own none of this but the plot line.

**This get mushy towards the end, if you are faint of heart turn back now!** (hehe)

* * *

The next morning Hermione Granger awoke to see the sun peaking into her bedroom, shining down lovely golden rays of pure bliss. Hermione stretched and got out of bed with a bounce in her step. She went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Suddenly she realized that she needed to tell Harry and Ron about Draco. Although Hermione still had two days left to do so, she believed that telling the two now would be better. Hermione began to cringe just thinking about telling Harry and Ron everything. She wrote them a letter which read that she had something important to tell them. She hadn't gotten their reply yet, but being their usual form of reply was not by letter, she figured she would be having a conversation in person with them today. She quickly got dressed and she felt her stomach knot tighter and tighter with anticipation. 

She waited for Draco to wake up that morning; Hermione felt that the more time she had alone the more time she could prepare herself for what might happen that day. She sat on the window bench which held a beautiful view of outside, and she began to think of what she might tell them. With a knock at the door, Hermione was jostled from her thoughts. Hermione kept a calm demeanor and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked through the door.

"Hermione, it is Harry and Ron," said a slightly muffled voice.

"Oh, come in," Hermione said with a stiff undertone that went undetected by the boys.

"You said you had something to tell us?" Ron asked after taking his seat in the living room.

"Well… Yes I do. Ok, I want you two to get comfortable, this might take awhile," Hermione started, praying to any god that Draco would stay upstairs during this conversation.

Hermione started by telling the two boys that she had gone a jog a couple of days ago. Harry looked at her as if to question why she was outside during a time of high alert. Ron on the other hand, came unhinged.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you left the house to go for a jog? This is a dangerous time, Hermione!" Ron shouted at Hermione, his face turned into a deep maroon color which would be fascinating to examine had it been another time and another place.

"Stuff it, Ronald. It is my summer too and I should enjoy it. You play Quidditch every day, why can't I go for a simple jog?" Hermione questioned him.

"Where we play the game is totally protected! It is much different, you are going out unprotected into a danger zone," Ron said calming down a tad.

"No I am not! I live with MUGGLES. How can they find me out here? They don't even know where I live, Ron," Hermione tried to rationalize her actions to him.

"Hermione, I doubt this is what you had in mind when you told us you had something to say," Harry said trying to get down the point.

"Weasley, Potter, a nice surprise indeed," Draco drawled as he swaggered down the stairs. 'Curse you gods!' Hermione thought inwardly.

"WHAT IS _HE_ DOING HERE?" Ron screamed furiously.

"This is what I needed to talk to you two about," Hermione replied sheepishly.

"Hermione, why is Malfoy in your house? Don't you know he tried to kill Dumbledore? Don't you know he let the deatheaters into Hogwarts? Don't you know he isn't on our side?" Harry repeatedly questioned her, he seemed to get angrier by the second.

"First of all, Harry and Ron, you two need to shut the hell up for me to say a damn word around you. You have no damn clue what this boy over here has been through. Since he was a child his father beat the hell out of him to the point that he talks about it like it is a normal phenomenon. I found him on my morning jog; he was practically bleeding to death. If I hadn't have saved him, he could have died- or worse Voldemort would have done something else to him. _**I**_ saved him; I don't give a damn if he wouldn't have done the same for me. You two don't know what this guy had been through. McGonagall proved that he was telling the truth by using a potion on him. So don't dare tell me he is lying to me to try to get me to Voldemort. You two should be ashamed of yourselves! I was the one he teased and hurt the most, and I can forgive him. The only thing you two can do is forgive him too," Hermione finished her speech, which started out as screaming and dwindled to the point that her was voice so low that the two boys could barely hear her.

"Hermione, you can't have honestly forgiven the bastard for what he has done to us in the past, could you?" Ron asked almost hurt by the fact she could forgive their enemy so easily.

"Yes, I did," Hermione answered confidently.

Draco was silently taking in the entire scene. He stood their awkwardly while Hermione berated her two best friends for him and looked defiantly at the two boys. How could Hermione say such things, it was like she didn't even care that she could lose her two best friends.

"Hermione, why?" Harry asked silently.

"Because Harry, this is how I have been raised. Draco even admitted that he would not do the same for me if the roles were switched, but I don't give a damn. Have you ever looked into someone's eyes and known that you could do something to better their future? Well that is why I am trying so hard to help him. I know he has so much potential; he could really help our side. He knows who all the deatheaters are because he has known their children since he was young. Harry, Snape is the one who killed Dumbledore, and you know it. Deal with the fact that he betrayed us; he played both sides to stay alive. Plus if you really want to know how bad Draco has it, his own damn parents beat him to death before Voldemort could even get a hand on him. His own parents want to kill him. He has no where else to go," Hermione ended her tirade with and undertone of remorse.

"Malfoy, I don't personally trust you, but I know Hermione does. If you hurt her in any way, I will kill you. Welcome to our side, I know you have spoken to McGonagall so I suspect she is telling everyone that you are on our side. If you betray us Malfoy, you won't live to see another day," Harry threaten, but stood up and walked over to Draco. Harry stuck out his hand which Draco firmly shook.

"WHAT? Why is everybody siding with Malfoy?" Ron asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Because Ron, everyone deserves a second chance. But after that Malfoy, you will get no other chances," Harry told Draco.

"I know, Potter. I promise I will not screw up. Weasley, trust me I do not intend to harm anyone. I have nothing, no friends, no family, no money… I have nothing. Hermione is trying to help me because she is good person. Like have admitted before I was and would always be a spoiled brat had things gone the way Lucius had intended. But they didn't and now I have had to change, I have come to realize that it isn't what you have but who you are that really counts. I apologize for acting like a bastard at Hogwarts, I hope in time you can forgive me," Draco said looking from Harry to Ron during his little speech.

"Ok, Malfoy, one chance is all you get," said a defeated Ron. He stood up and shook hands with Draco.

Harry told Hermione that he and Ron must be leaving because they had to get a few jobs taken care of. Hermione hugged both her friends and thanked them for understanding and accepting what was going on. Draco shook both of their hands again and told them goodbye while Hermione waved at their retreating forms.

"That went better than I thought it would," Hermione admitted to Draco once they were seated in the living room. Her stomach finally unknotted itself and she was able to relax.

Draco remained silent for a few minutes letting Hermione relax. He knew that she was tense from the whole ordeal. He was surprised at how well the two boys took all of it, but he wouldn't let Hermione know that. His stomach rumbled and both of them laughed. Hermione continued to laugh, letting all of her stress go. Draco's smile widen and he started laughing harder as well. After a few minutes of laughing, Hermione stood up and pulled Draco off the couch with her. They walk into the kitchen and Hermione look around.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Cereal would be fine, you don't have to cook," Draco said, he was honestly worried that Hermione might not be able to cook very well.

"Good," Hermione sighed in relief.

Draco looked at the cereal selection and chose one with a bird with a multicolored beak on the box. He filled the bowl up with sugary loops and added milk. Hermione had Lucky Charms and filled her bowl with whole wheat objects and marshmallow shapes and splashed the milk on her cereal. When the two were satisfied with their sugary breakfast, they sat the bowls in the kitchen sink and Hermione directed Draco to dry the dishes when she handed to them.

The sink happened to be filled with dirty dishes and since it was Hermione's chore she had to clean them. Hermione plugged the sink up and filled it with a soapy concoction and she began to scrub and rinse the dishes while handing them over one by one for the curious boy to dry. He had never done the dishes before let alone by hand. He noticed that Hermione seemed to enjoy doing certain things the Muggle way, and this task was definitely one of them. When the sink was drained and the counter was dried, Hermione motioned for Draco to follow her to the living room.

Hermione fiddled with something while Draco sat down on the window bench Hermione has sat in earlier. Hermione seemed to be struggling with the Muggle contraption.

"Blast it!" Hermione shouted in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Draco inquired with concern.

"This stupid thing won't do what I want it to," Hermione explained while pacing saying a few choice words that made Draco smile.

"Hmmm. How about you calm down and try again?" Draco asked in a soothing voice. Hermione took a deep breathe and began to work with the thing once more.

"I did it!" Hermione exclaimed with satisfaction.

"What exactly did you do?" Draco questioned.

"Well, it had been awhile since I tried to work the VHS player. A VHS player is a machine that plays movies that aren't in a disc form," Hermione explained sensing Draco's confusion.

"Oh, ok. So what are we going to watch now that you finally got the machine to work?" Draco asked; he was interested in these Muggle contraptions. How _did_ they work so well without magic?

"How about this?" Hermione inquired as she held up a movie. The movie read 'Interview with the Vampire'.

"How do Muggles know anything about vampires?" Draco asked incredulously.

"They don't, all they know are legends. Do you want to watch it?" Hermione asked.

"Why not, let's go for it," Draco replied.

The two watch the movie in silence, every now and then making sounds in response to what was happening in the film at that moment. By the end Draco thought that the Muggles had gotten a few things right, but there were some mistakes. Not everything that someone hears about vampires is true.

When the movie was done Hermione's parents called from worked to ask if the two would like to go out to eat them that night. Hermione quickly asked Draco who agreed with delight. Hermione told her parents that they would love to go and asked what time they needed to be ready by. Hermione's mother told her that they would be home by five and that they had made reservations for seven. Hermione said a sweet goodbye and got off the phone with her mother.

"Well, that means we have to change our appearances again," Hermione said plopping down on the couch.

"Well that sucks, but it should be fun to get out of the house for a little while," Draco suggested trying to lift Hermione's mood up.

"Yeah. Ok, here is the plan. I will charm you to look more like you are my parents' child and I will charm myself to look like a completely different person," Hermione inform Draco who gave a curt nod.

"Go blond just for the heck of it," Draco suggested. People were right when they said blonds have more fun and he would know.

"Fine," she agreed while lugging both of them into the bathroom with a spell book.

It took Hermione about 15 minutes to complete Draco's new look, but in contrast it took her over 40 minutes to change herself. In the end, Hermione decided to have long blond hair that went to the middle of her lower back. She changed her facial structure, making it look more regal looking. She had high cheekbones and a small but strong nose, but Draco had yet to see her because she had pushed him out after charming his appearance. Draco looked softer with brown slightly shaggy hair. Hermione tamed his appearance making him look nothing like his Malfoy self and more like her parents' son. Draco was looking at himself in the hallway mirror when Hermione finally stepped out of the bathroom.

Draco was shocked.

"You look beautiful," Draco said, but there was an undertone that said more than he would ever reveal out loud. He missed how she truly looked, this just wasn't his Hermione. 'Your Hermione?' he questioned himself, but he let that thought slip away.

"Thank you, do you really like it?" she asked twirling around, showing him how she looked at all angles.

"It is definitely different," he replied. He said nothing more about her appearance because her parents just opened the door. Both shocked to see how the two teens looked. Hermione explained what she had to do and they understood immediately. Sharp people, those Grangers are.

After Hermione's parents were done getting ready, the four left the house in Mr. Granger's car. Hermione's parents spoke the whole time with little interjections by Hermione, but Draco sat mostly in silence unless he was directly spoken to. All he could think about was how he missed Hermione's natural looks, and that is when he realized… He was falling for Miss Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger.

Again, Draco was shocked. The whole night blurred past him as he sat in the fancy restaurant with the Grangers. Draco watch Hermione laugh and smile and he began feel a strange tug in his heart. The food was great, but all Draco could think about was Hermione. 'What the hell am I supposed to do? She only cares about me because she knows my past and saw me mortally wounded. She could never have those feelings for me,' Draco thought to himself.

The car ride home was silent but content and everyone filed into the house with a full stomach and half-open eyes. It was around nine when they arrived home and Hermione pulled Draco to the couch.

"I am not ready for bed, are you?" Hermione asked like a five-year-old.

"Well," Draco teased.

"Well what?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips.

"I could stay up for a little while longer," Draco said and cracked a small smile. Then Draco thought to himself, 'I would stay up forever if you wanted me too.'

"Good," She replied and stood up to place a movie in.

"What is this one?" Draco asked with a small smile. He was beginning to love sitting in the living room watching the movies Hermione picked out.

"Beauty and the Beast," She informed him.

Draco was actually enjoying the animated movie when he felt something land on his shoulder. Hermione's head had dropped to the right and was resting on him. He couldn't explain the feeling that erupted in him, but he did know it felt good. In his life he had never truly loved anyone but himself and now he was experiencing the joys of love. 'Love? Could it be?' Draco asked himself.

When the movie was finished Draco turned off all the Muggle appliances and picked Hermione up. He carried her upstairs and into her room. He gently laid her down and covered her up. He turned off the lights and left the room, just as Hermione's eyes peeked open.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write towards the end. Review if you please, and thank you for reading!

**THANK YOU ALL YOU HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY. IT MEANS SOOOOO MUCH TO ME. **

Pie for everyone who reviews, everyone loves pie right?

Love,

CLBisMe


	6. How Soon Life can Change

Disclaimer: I own none of this but the plot.

I know it has been a little while since I updated, but you know how summer goes. Anyway, I hope you

have enjoyed the story so far, here is chapter 6. It is sad and things change suddenly,

I hope not too suddenly though. Please enjoy!

Review if you feel it is worthy of your time

**AND ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_He turned off the lights and left the room, just as Hermione's eyes peeked open._

Hermione smiled a little and tightly closed her eyes, just like she had been trying to do with her mind. She had been trying to shut out all the possible feelings she had for Draco. Those unyielding feelings had begun to thrill her in ways she hadn't know possible. She started to think of how her heart began to race every time she saw him walk into a room as well as the fact that she felt like she could share anything with him and he wouldn't tell a soul. Who would he tell, it's not like anyone he knows would listen to him now. Hermione tossed and turned for about an hour before she felt like she needed to get out of bed.

Just as she started to move she thought she heard a slight noise, but she pushed that idea away after nothing followed the sound. Then Hermione slid off her bed and she walked down the hallway towards Draco's room. She opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake him and she slithered inside. She noticed that Draco seemed at peace within his dreams when all of a sudden she heard another sound.

Thump. Bam. Boom. Crashes of all kinds.

'Huh?' Hermione knew something was not right, for one- her beloved Crookshanks had run away after Dumbledore died. Hermione was also certain that everyone in the house was asleep.

Draco heard the crashes as well and jumped up in bed to see a figure in his room. His eyes finally focused enough for him to see that it was Hermione, but she hadn't realized that Draco was awake, so that when he started talking she jumped.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Yeah… You don't think it is… them- do you?" Hermione asked, quickly sitting down beside Draco on his bed. He pulled her close to him protectively; he promised himself right then and there he would not let Hermione ever get hurt if he could help it.

"No, don't you remember? There are tons of wards on this house- just like you told me," Draco answered trying to comfort the slightly frightened girl.

"Should we check, just to make sure?" Hermione questioned, her voice laced with concern.

"I think I hear your parents walking down the hallway to go check it out," Draco said trying to silence Hermione by putting his fingers to her lips.

They sat there in Draco's room, surrounded by their own silence. There was another crash. Hermione and Draco heard a scream, which made Hermione cling to Draco while he hugged her tightly. There were some loud noises and then two loud thumps. A few pairs of feet traveled up the staircase and Hermione, thinking on her toes, cast a spell of invisibility over herself and Draco and just as she did so the door opened to reveal three deatheaters looking straight at the two.

"There is nothing in here," one snapped out of frustration.

"Damn… Do you think she escaped?" another inquired.

"I checked all the other rooms, there is nothing," said a fourth deatheater approaching the others.

"The Dark Lord is going to punish us for sure. We didn't spend three weeks trying to find this place and another two weeks dismantling the wards to come up empty handed," said the one who hadn't spoken yet.

"Well, at least we got her parents," replied the frustrated one with the hint of smugness within his voice.

And with that the four poofed out of the Granger residence leaving in tow a brokenhearted little girl in the arms of a defeated young man. Hermione began to sob, her parents… Dead? She hadn't even said goodbye. They couldn't be dead could they? Hermione's head felt like it was going to explode.

"Shhh," Draco mumbled soothingly. He held her so close that she heard his heart beating and its pace was off the charts. He was so scared by those deatheaters he almost soiled himself.

"They're dead?" Hermione asked; she still couldn't believe it.

"We have to get out of here," Draco said suddenly. Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Get all your stuff together. We have to go- they will return. Hermione, who can we contact so that we can stay somewhere? Hermione focus, if we don't leave here soon they will find us and kill us. Don't let your parents' death be in vain. C'mon we have to go!" Draco said pushing Hermione to her desk that was full of papers.

"Write to someone, anyone please! Hermione we have to get out of here. Contact Potter or Weasley or McGonagall or anyone, just do it and I'll get everything else," Draco said as he scurried out of the room.

Hermione tried to figure out who she would write- Harry. Draco was right; she needed to get them out of the house, away from the deatheaters return.

Draco was scurrying around the house waving his wand and packaging everything he could as quickly as possible. He grabbed every picture he could- he knew those meant everything to Hermione. He shrunk all of her movies and all the electronics and then he ran back upstairs and packed all of the things he had. He walked into Hermione's room and he was able to put all of her clothes and her books in her trunk. He went over to Hermione to see her writing a quick note to Potter.

When Hermione was done writing the letter, she tapped the parchment with a quick spell and got her owl to fly to Harry. She had an idea but it was going to be a little dangerous with deatheaters on the look for her as well as Draco. She stood up and shrunk her luggage.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked slowly. He knew she didn't want to go downstairs but she needed to.

"No… but I will," Hermione replied taking a deep breathe and shuttered.

He led her down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents lay sprawled out on the floor, not breathing. Hermione turned to Draco and sobbed into his chest while he held her, rubbing her back in comforting motions. He looked at the cold bodies of the two nicest people in the world. These two people took him into their home, risking their own lives. They didn't die because he was there but the deatheaters wanted Hermione, they must have thought Draco died after he left the Malfoy Manner. He was going to avenge their deaths in any possible way he could. Those two were more like family to him than his own parents and he was going to make the jerks pay.

Hermione finally quit sobbing, tears gently rolled down her face while she turned and looked at her parents' bodies. She was going to kill whoever murdered her parents.

"Let's go," Hermione said; her voice tired and weary.

Hermione opened the door, leaving the house that was her home for many years. What was she going to do without her family? And for one small and strange moment Hermione looked over at Draco and knew everything would work out. They would be each other's family, since neither had one. Hermione took Draco's hand in her own and pointed her wand off the side of the sidewalk.

"Watch out," Hermione warned. As she stepped back quickly pulling Draco along side.

A triple-decker bus came out of nowhere and stopped in front of the two.

"Where to?" asked a young man with a face covered with zits.

"Number 11 Grimmald place, please," Hermione answered.

The trip was silent and Hermione was still in shock, Draco kept a protective arm around Hermione while she laid her head on his shoulder. He placed his head on top of hers and she felt safe- at least for that moment.

The bus whirled through the streets picking passengers up and letting them off at various destination points. The bus finally came to a quick stop in front of a worn down house that was familiar to Hermione. Draco was puzzled when Hermione stood and pulled him up with her. She thanked the bus driver and she walked out of the bus with Draco at her heels. Hermione directed herself down the sidewalk and whispered something in Draco's ear.

"Number 12 Grimmald Place."

"Huh?" Draco was completely baffled.

All of a sudden Draco saw another house emerge between Number 11 and 13 Grimmald Place. To say that Draco was shocked was an understatement, his jaw dropped and he gaped at the new attachment. Hermione smiled sadly while tugging Draco behind her. Hermione trudged up to the door and knocked lightly on its surface. The door opened slightly and a tuff of red hair was produced. The tuff of hair belonged to none other than Ron Weasley.

"Hermione, are you ok? We just got your letter," Ron said while sidestepping to allow both Hermione and Draco to enter.

"Oh Ron, it was horrible. They were looking for me! They wanted to kill me, but I put an invisibility charm on Draco and myself. They looked straight at us and… and… they killed my parents. My parents are dead because of me!" Hermione exclaimed in a voice that broke both Draco and Ron's hearts.

"Shhh," Ron whispered as he took her up into his arms in a comforting hug.

"Weasley, do you know where Potter is?" Draco asked looking around.

"Um, he isn't here," Ron answered as though he was nervous.

"He isn't here?" Hermione asked in a shrilly voice.

"Hermione, calm down, he is just fine. He is on one of _those_ missions," Ron replied with emphasis on the word those.

Draco was confused, what kind of mission was Potter on? He looked over at Hermione, she seemed to understand perfectly. Maybe he would ask her later what Weasley meant by that statement. Hermione continued to seek comfort from Ron for a couple more minutes before pulling away.

"Ron, where are Draco and I staying?" Hermione questioned tiredly.

"Oh, yeah I was supposed to show you two to your rooms," Ron said sheepishly.

He led them to the stairs and walked up until they reached the 5th floor. It seemed deserted but there were about 4 rooms on the hallway. Ron directed Draco to the closest room on the right side of the hallway and showed Hermione to the closest room on the left side of the hallway.

"Thanks Ron, do you know what is going on for the rest of the day?" Hermione inquired.

"No, but I will let you know when I find out," Ron answered and began to leave.

"Weasley, can I talk with you for a second?" Draco asked quickly, pointing for them to go inside Draco's new room.

"Um, sure," Ron said unsure of what else to say.

Draco stepped into his room with Ron following him. Draco closed the door and then took a seat on his new bed while Ron stood near the door.

"Weasley, I want you to know those deatheaters had no clue I was there. They were focused on Hermione, that means we have to protect her at all cost," Draco informed him, and Ron nodded.

"This can't be good," Ron finally replied.

"I just wanted you to know that, ok? I just want Hermione to be protected. After all she has done for me; I just can't believe someone would kill people as nice as Hermione's parents. We need to keep an eye on her, just to make sure she will be ok after this kind of trauma," Draco said thoughtfully.

"You know what Malfoy, I am beginning to like you," Ron declared with a smile.

"Huh?" Draco uttered in confusion.

"You really care for Hermione; that makes you alright in my books. I think you might even love her by the way you act," Ron teased knowingly.

"But I thought you always had a thing for Hermione…" Draco said drifting off in another state of bafflement.

"So did everyone else we knew. No me and Hermione are close, but we know that things would not work between us. I slack too much for her- it drives Hermione nuts. But besides that, we tried to have a relationship, but it just didn't work. Treat her well Malfoy," Ron said before making his way for the door.

"Hey Weasley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…" and with that Draco and Ron became allies in the fight against evil.

Ron left Draco's room leaving him all alone. Draco pondered for a couple of minutes when he heard a little knock on his door. He got off his bed and walked over to his door to open it to see a fragile looking Hermione Granger staring back at him

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, review if you did!

Pie to all who reviewed last chapter. cookies for all who review this chapter


	7. Back to Hogwarts

**Hello everyone I am back after a long, long, long, long time and I apologize for the delay. I had writers block for awhile plus I am back at school now so that makes it twice as hard. I hope you enjoy this segment! **

**Thank you all who have reviewed I thoroughly enjoyed your feedback! **

Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, but I do own this plot.

_

* * *

_

_Draco pondered for a couple of minutes when he heard a little knock on his door. He got off his bed and walked over to his door to open it to see a fragile looking Hermione Granger staring back at him._

Draco opened up his arms and let the broken girl collapse into them. Hermione had never seemed as fragile as she did now. Draco was stunned and how weak she felt within his hold and he knew at that moment he would have to be strong for her.

Her rock.

He laid her on his bed and sat next to Hermione, or at least the shell of Hermione. He spoke soft words of comfort into her ear as she started to drift in and out of consciousness. Draco watched as her breathing regulated and she began to look somewhat peaceful, but he knew it was going to be a long hard road for her. He fell asleep after about an hour of watching her and he was swallowed into a disastrous dream.

_Draco was in the dungeons of his own home, he was locked into a cell and everything was dark. He knew that his father would be down to beat him any second and the time meandered along. His heartbeat pulsed and his adrenaline hit a new high, he waited. _

_And the time came._

_His father glided down the stairs with the Malfoy grace instilled in them all. His father had a stoic look on his face and then he turned to face his son. His father cursed him with forbidden spells that caused pain unknown to most living organisms. And this continued for what felt like hours but was possibly only minutes. His father left without another word and then as Draco laid on the ground in a heap. No means for escape…_

Draco awoke from his nightmare sweating and panting, with a worried Hermione staring at him.

They hardly talked about that incident anymore because the world was in upheaval and they were needed to do many, many things. Hermione and Draco were the best spellcasters of their year so it was left to them to put protection spells and other various charms around Grimmald Place. Harry was gone so often that it felt as if he didn't even live with the gang anymore. But anytime he was their he was haggard and tired but he made a good attempt at welcoming Draco into the Order.

The time flew and it was about to be time for the students to head back to their home- Hogwarts. They couldn't leave the house but the adults got what was going to be needed for them. Harry didn't get anything, he was the head of the Order now and he vowed not to go back to school. Hermione and Ron tried to talk him out of it but soon stopped once they realized that they were not going to get anywhere with him. Ron even went as far as to say that he would go with Harry but everyone said no. So Ron, Draco and Hermione would go back to school without Harry.

Hermione and Draco were Head Girl and Boy and shared a common room with two separate rooms of their own. A third was added for guests like Ginny or Ron or whoever they wanted. Draco was thoroughly relieved that he didn't have to be in the Slytherin common room with the children of deatheaters around him.

The train ride to Hogwarts was relatively fun for the new little trio. Ron and Draco played chess together and Hermione and Ginny talked about little thing here and there. Mostly Hermione was silent and stoic and was still recovering from the loss of her parents. When the game was over, Ron won, Draco took a seat next to Hermione.

"Excited about the school year?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I guess… But everything is different now. Harry isn't here, I can't write to my parents and worst of all I don't feel like I want to read or study!" she whispered morosely into his ear. Draco smiled at the last one; this was going to be a fun year because he thought that just maybe Hermione might be in the mood to have fun instead of waste all of her time studying.

"Oh shush! It's called being a seventh year, hon. This is the way it is supposed to be!" he joked back into her ear. She swatted him lightly and rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her head. She sighed.

"This isn't the way I pictured this year but… I kinda like the fact that we have each other now," she stated in a quiet voice.

"Kinda? Only kinda?" Draco questioned with a jokingly offended tone.

"Silly, you know I am very glad that we are as close as we are. I'm going to tell you a secret," she started.

"Well… what is it?" Draco inquired. Hermione moved her head so that only he would hear exactly what she said.

"You're my best friend," she told him and she giggled.

"Mmm, you're my best friend too Hermione," he whispered as he stretched and put his arm around Hermione and leaned against the arm of the seat. Hermione got comfortable on side of his chest and curled her legs up into the booth and both began to dose.

Ron and Ginny had quietly watched this whole scene unfold but heard nothing of what the two said. Ron turned to Ginny and raised a questioning eyebrow and Ginny shrugged.

"They look like they are in love," Ginny stated.

"Yeah they do, don't they?" Ron pondered aloud.

"Jealous?" Ginny questioned him.

"Actually, yes and no. I want what they have but not with Hermione. I mean I tried with her but overall we were compatible, but just look at those two together. They just…" Ron lingered off searching for the right word.

"Fit," Ginny finished for him.

"Yeah, that's it… They fit," Ron said.

The little gang of four rode together on the carriage to Hogwarts and Ron complained of starvation and Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. Although so much had changed recently, not everything would; especially when it came to Ron's hunger issues.

The first years were sorted and the four realized that the room felt empty. Draco had taken a seat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table shunning all the Slytherin that were left. Very few remained at Hogwarts anymore it seemed, the Ravenclaw table seemed to have taken a hit too. The Hufflepuff table seemed fine, with only a few here or there missing, Draco began to respect that house more just because of the bravery they had to stay at Hogwarts even in times of trouble.

Another thing that was never change was how amazing the feast was. The food was spectacular and the entire student body that was left enjoyed the food immensely. Headmistress McGonagall gave the opening speech to the new school year and said mostly the same things that Dumbledore had said each year previous to this one. She gave a moment of silence for Dumbledore and then told the prefects to show the First years to the dorms and to give the passwords out to the students. Hermione and Draco on the other hand were taken to their own Heads' Dorm by the Headmistress. They choose their password which was 'Courageous Dragon' and they was shown the inside of their new living quarters.

The inside was huge with beautiful furniture and artwork as well. The Four Founders had a portrait in their common room and all four waved wildly at the two. Hermione gave a small smile a waved back and Draco nodded in respect to them. The Headmistress left them alone and Hermione saw the two doors leading to their own rooms. Hermione's had a Lion and Draco's had a Dragon. They each had their own bathroom and the explored their room together. Draco's was silver with black furnishing and sheets, no speck of green was insight- Draco no longer considered himself as a Slytherin and all of his classes were with the Gryffindors. All of his clothes were placed in the closet and all of his bathroom essentials were set out neatly. They walked into Hermione's room which was a light gold with white furniture and red sheets. All the same was done for Hermione that had been done for Draco and with that Hermione ran to her bed and plopped down onto it. Draco laughed and did the same careful as to not land on her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her seriously after that stopped laughing.

"Still sad but I'm not going to let it get me down," Hermione replied and she stared up at the ceiling. Draco nodded and laid down beside her on his back as well. The night sucked them up into sleep and that is how they slept, laying next each other on top of Hermione's sheets.

When they woke up Draco had his arm around Hermione protectively and Hermione was curled up into him. They smile at each other because that is always how it happened if that accidentally fell asleep on the same bed. Hermione snuggled up closer to Draco and tried to dose back off. They had arrived on a Saturday and now it was Sunday. They were able to sleep in as long as wanted. Draco could fall back to sleep so he watch as Hermione slept peacefully and he got a brilliant idea. He was going to go get breakfast for her. McGonagall had told them that they had a direct access to the kitchen and that if they were running later that they could get one of the house elves to come and give them what they wanted. Draco asked for the lot and a few house elves (including Dobby) arrived with platters of food and drinks to which Draco thanked them for their generosity.

All Draco had to do now was wait for Hermione to wakeup and come out into the common room. Instead of that, he heard a scream and he ran into her room. She was looking around wildly and slightly calmed when she saw him.

"Hermione, hon. Are you ok?" he asked shocked and surprised as she ran over and gave him a massive hug.

"Where were you?" she questioned still slightly scared.

"In the common room… there's food out there for you. I got the house elves to bring some up for you," he told her sheepishly.

"Oh… I am so sorry, I just didn't know where you were and after what happened with my…" she started to sob.

"Shhh… I am fine and so are you. That is all that matters," he whispered gently into her ear. He soothed her for a little while and then when she was calm he took her to where the food was.

"Ron!!!!" Draco shouted while laughing, "That food was for Hermione!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, review please!

Love you all!

CLBisMe


	8. A Manly Exchange of Words

**I am** **sooooooo sorry to all those who like this story. I have been years since I even considered writing on this story again. I mean I am in college now.... wow... I just hope that you like this chapter I like it. Draco and Ron kinda come to terms with each other. But before I reveal too much, I will let you get on your way with reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

* * *

"_Ron!!!!" Draco shouted while laughing, "That food was for Hermione!"_

Sunday was relaxing as the day before school starts could be. Ron had gone back to his room after demolishing the food Draco had ordered up for them. So then, he had to re-order the food. After eating, Hermione took the time to set out her priorities, deciding which classes were the hardest and even planning out the time chart for studying. Draco watched this girl in amazement at her organization and determination. No wonder she made perfect grades, she put a lot of herself into them. Hermione still seemed sad, but that is to be expected when one's best friend is no longer in attendance at school while trying to head the war effort at the head quarters and after the tragic death of one's parents. Draco just couldn't wrap his mind around how she was dealing with these dilemmas and he was secretly glad they were not his to bare. Hermione's strength and courage are the necessities for a Gryffindor. Draco just couldn't see himself being able to deal with any of these issues. But that is a Slytherin, conniving and cunning but not capable of dealing with emotions unless they can be easily blocked.

Hermione finally finished her time chart and gave a little sigh. She stood up and walked over to where Draco sat. Since he was sitting in a chair and not on a couch, Hermione sat herself on his lap while Draco held her. He was not surprised by this action as he could see Hermione's sadness written in her body language. She sighed again and curled up into him, and he could begin to feel her sob. Draco held her tightly while she cried out the sadness, anger and helplessness. She cried herself to sleep and Draco continued to hold on to the sad little girl in his arms.

Of course Ron would pick this time to come into the room from the Gryffindor common room. He was about to speak when Draco cast a spell on him quickly disabling him to speak. Ron was confused and pissed to say the very least and then he saw Hermione. Ron sighed without a sound due to the spell. He walked over and sat on a couch right next to them. Draco took the spell off of Ron under the condition that he was quiet.

"Mate, what happened?" Ron questioned him sadly.

"Honestly, she was fin until she was done with her study planner. Then, I think, the stress of all the emotions finally caught up to her. She cried herself to sleep. She is so much stronger than I would be if faced the same situation. I mean seriously, her parents were murdered and Harry is on the path to death as well. I think anyone else would be a nervous wreck," Draco said finishing his little tangent.

"Draco, please take care of her. She is the only girl that is my friend and more of a sister to me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her. I know we have never really been able to agree on much but I know that your care for her and I just want you to know that I do too. And that I am glad that she has someone like you to watch out for her through these rough times. I have never been good with emotions, when Ginny cries I want to run away because I have no clue what to do. I can tell that Hermione needs a shoulder to lean upon, but I would be so nervous fearing I would make things worse for her. I just want to say thanks man; you have proved yourself to be a really good guy. I was worried at first, I thought you might be a spy. But Hermione never faltered in your defense. I can see why now. I am glad to call you a friend Draco," Ron spilled his guts out to Draco and for the first time in hundreds of years the Weasleys and the Malfoys had heirs that considered each other to be friends. The guys shook hands and smiled. Hermione stayed peacefully asleep during this exchange, which both guys were thankful for.


End file.
